Vivre Avec Moi
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: He couldn’t think of any reason to keep her. He couldn’t think of one damned thing. Except the fact that she was one of the most sought after chefs in the world… TamaHaru KyoyaOC
1. The Woman

**Title: **Vivre Avec Moi

**Summary:** He couldn't think of any reason to keep her. He couldn't think of one damned thing. Except the fact that she was one of the most sought after chefs in the world… TamaHaru KyoyaOC

**Shalan's Say:** This… is going to be hilarious. XDDD Okay I had to cut some stuff out because I didn't want to use all the funny stuff in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own any characters I do create!

**Chapter:** The Woman.

&

Vivre Sorté. He stared up at the beautiful sign with his hands on his hips. The labor of love that had taken him nearly two years and a fortune to complete. He smiled, tucking his hands into his pockets.

Yes, everything was perfect.

Except for one very small… insignificant detail.

"What do you mean that she's not talking to anyone?" He frowned several minutes later.

"She won't speak to anyone, sir. She says that the owners have insulted her." The busboy shrunk slightly under the black haired man's gaze. He was tall, brushing 6 feet. His height was only emphasized by the fact that he was thin and muscular, fitting neatly beneath his trim suit jacket. His dark brown eyes were unforgiving behind a pair of oval glasses.

"The _owners_?" He turned his head towards his partner in the corner of the room. The blonde shivered slightly, his hands over his head. "I should have known," his eyebrow twitched.

"I didn't do anything, I promise! I only asked her if she could…"

"You asked the woman to do something?" Kyoya's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his eyelids.

"You told me to! You told me that I needed to tell her not to burn the soufflé tonight…" the blonde shrunk further as his partner practically grew over him. The blonde normally stood a few inches above his counterpart but at this current moment he was hardly taller than a child. He had folded himself like a cinnamon roll into a ball. Kyoya could see the little golden band on Tamaki's left hand and half wondered where his wife was… before another shout in French streamed through the closed doors of the kitchen.

"You. Never. NEVER! Tell the cook what TO do and what NOT to do!" Kyoya's anger seemed to fill the room. The busboy shrunk away from them as well. "Now I HAVE TO GO SORT THIS OUT WITH THE WOMAN!" He stormed past the little ball of Tamaki Suoh and disappeared into the kitchen.

Kyoya Otori. At 21 he was the heir to the Otori family business and entrepreneur with his partner Tamaki Suoh. He was normally so cool headed… but when it came to that woman…

"Ohhh! Isn't this FANCY!" She hung her head as her father spun in a circle. His long red hair was curled about his face, his eyes sparkling. His crimson skirt suit made her chuckled, since he only brought it out if he thought it necessary. This seemed to be a night of necessity. He stroked her hair, smoothing the strands. "Your husband may be an idiot but this is amazing, I assume Kyoya will have done all the planning?"

Haruhi Suoh. At 20 she was married to the heir of the Suoh family fortune. Generally easy going but quick to become annoyed… but whenever that woman was around.

"Dad…" she eyed him out the corner of her eye. Her brown hair had grown out a bit, nearing shoulder length she had made an agreement with her husband that if they married she would grow her hair out again, though… she though half heartedly as she looked at herself in the window. She missed it being shorter. Her strapless dress was light blue and knee length, half of her wanted to wear a pair of pants but her father and husband had forced the damn thing on her. She examined herself once more, at least she looked good in this one.

"Let's go in, maybe we can get a snack from the chef!" Ranka grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. She was going to say that she had eaten enough of the snacks when they had been making the menu… but he didn't seem to want to listen.

As they walked into the restaurant the first thing they noticed was Tamaki sitting on a chair, his head in his hands.

Tamaki Suoh. At 21 he was the heir to the Suoh family fortune and entrepreneur with his partner Kyoya Otori. Normally cheerful and boastful he was unusually quiet and fearful when the woman was around.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi approached him as he looked up at her tearfully. "Is it her again?" She knelt down in front of him. He nodded his head, wiping his tears away.

"Haruhi, she scares me when she's angry…" he practically squeaked. He dropped his head onto her shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure she scares everyone when she's angry Tamaki," she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He sniffed again, his arms snaking their way around her.

He frowned as she turned to look at him again. "You, monsieur, need to take control of your staff members, they are insulting me!" He stared her down, his eyes cold. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a loose bun, her bangs pinned up in a backcombed "poof" as women liked to call it. Her vibrant blue eyes were set in a thin, perfectly shaped face. Her high cheekbones and strong jawbone were stretched with cream skin, which at the moment looked more like cream and blackberries. She was tall, thin and muscular. If he didn't hate her so much he would say the woman was beautiful.

"You shouldn't be storming about acting like a teenage drama queen, I've had enough of those girls." He lifted his metal clipboard as she lifted the little flamethrower that one used on a bruleé.

"You shouldn't be insulting your CHEF! Do you want these amateurs making what they think is world class food?" Her accent in Japanese was minimal, though at times he knew he heard the touch of French that Tamaki had. He watched her talk a little bit longer.

"Okay, here's what I'll do… I'll keep Tamaki out of the kitchens, would you stop acting like this?" He sighed heavily.

"_YOU _WILL KEEP HIM OUT?!" He immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say. _What isn't?_ He thought wryly. She chased him out of the kitchen with her miniature flamethrower. He dropped into a chair next to Tamaki immediately, his board against his forehead.

"So what is going on?" Haruhi looked over at Kyoya who lifted his head from his clipboard.

"Oh, our chef is throwing a temper tantrum. Happens often." He rubbed his temples.

"You mean that woman is having another fit? So that's why he's like this?" Haruhi spoke from within her husband's arms. He was cuddling her happily, his face resting on her shoulder. Ranka sat a few feet away staring at them angrily.

"Yes, oh… dear…" He looked up as the blonde woman stormed out of the kitchen and into the dining room. She stopped in a flurry in front of him. Her vivid blue eyes were narrowed, the flamethrower spitting flame occasionally.

"You. Do. Not. Tell. ME! How to run my KITCHEN!" She leaned in to him. He leaned away from her wrath, his face unchanging.

"I own the restaurant." His face grew sour.

"I don't care. I own the kitchen. If you hire me and tell me to work in your kitchen. IT BECOMES _MY_ KITCHEN!" She waved the flamethrower at him.

"FINE! Fine. Just please… do your job mademoiselle." Tamaki begged from Haruhi's embrace. She rounded on him with a nasty look.

"Leave him alone." Haruhi narrowed her eyes. "He hasn't done anything." The woman stepped back and turned to face Kyoya again.

"Fine, but keep your idiots out of MY kitchen!" She fumed and with another puff of her flamethrower she disappeared back into the kitchen. Kyoya seemed to deflate.

"Why do you keep her around? If she causes the two of you so much stress?" Ranka posed a question that even made Tamaki look at Kyoya.

"Because," he said sourly. "End of story."

To be honest… He couldn't think of any reason to keep her. He couldn't think of one damned thing. She was loud, obnoxious, spoiled and angry. There wasn't a single reason to keep her around. Except the fact that she was one of the most sought after chefs in the world… and it had taken a year of maneuvering to procure her services for the restaurant… not to mention, the instant that she was let go she would be sucked up by another restaurant… a fact she often held over his head.

Coralie Desdemona, often referred to by "The Woman" by Kyoya Otori. The 21 year old chef prodigy. Born to middle class French parents and the bane of his existence… and his most important employee.

&

_So… read and review… YAY!_

_Shalan_


	2. Your Highness

**Chapter:** Your Highness

**EDIT:** If you check the last chapter I have changed Coralie's age to 21.

**Shalan's Say:** So… how did you enjoy the last chapter? I thought it was good but nearly good enough. This chapter will be awesome!

&

She smoothed her hands against her dress, hoping that the maids had gotten out all the wrinkles. She jumped as a large warm hand closed over hers.

"Relax." Tamaki chuckled. "You were a host, this should be easy for you." He squeezed her hand gently.

"Tamaki," the blonde looked up as his partner spoke. "There's someone who wants to see you." He jerked his head towards the front door. Tamaki's brows furrowed.

"Dad's not supposed to be here until tomorrow…" he stood and followed the black haired man, Haruhi followed curiously.

"SURPRISE!" She was immediately blinded as the lights in the entryway were thrown on. From the corners of the room four very familiar people jumped into view. She turned her head to watch Tamaki's reaction. His lips parted in surprise, tears welling up into his eyes.

"You all… weren't supposed to come. You two said that you had a convention!" Tamaki waved his hand at two red haired men. They smiled identical Cheshire grins.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. At 20 years old they were the heirs to the Hitachiin fortune and co-conspirators in digitalizing the entire world. They were usually very mischievous and tended to get others into trouble… if not themselves.

"C'mon boss. You should have known that was a lie!" They laughed in unison.

"A-and YOU!" He waved his arms wildly at a tall black haired man standing next to a shorter blonde. "You had some training seminar in the mountains or something!"

"We did Tamaki, but we decided that it was better to come here!" Haruhi could feel her heart clench in adoration of this group of men. "Besides, we haven't seen Haruhi since the wedding and we thought we should see how you're treating her." She heard her name and looked over.

Mitskuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. Both 22 and heirs to their respective fortunes. They had opened a new dojo and were now taking care of that most of the time. Mori was usually reserved and quiet while his cousin, Honey, usually did most of the talking.

"HARUHI!" The twins wrapped their arms around her excitedly. "How have you been has the boss been treating you well?" The only thing she could do was laugh and hug them back, as tears were streaming down her face in pure unadulterated joy.

Tamaki glanced over at Kyoya, a bright smile on his face. The black haired man stared at him a second, trying to keep a straight face… but the fact that his best friend was smiling again and bouncing around freely was something that could even make him smile. He knew that Tamaki would have been disappointed that they couldn't be there for the opening… so he had told them to tell Tamaki they couldn't make it. He chuckled.

"Thank you Kyoya!" Tamaki hugged him cheerfully. "You really ARE my best friend!" He bounced off to speak with the others and to beat the twins off his wife.

"Kaoru," Haruhi looked over at him.

"Yes?"

"Have you been dating a singer?" She furrowed her brows. "It's hard to tell which of you it is in a magazine.

"Oh. Yue?" He smiled half-dreamily. Hikaru shook his head.

"He's lovestruck." Hikaru chuckled. "He met her at a shopping mall. They hit it off. Weird." He shrugged.

"Oh… so you are dating her? Did you bring her with you?" She blinked.

"Yeah, she disappeared though. I think she was attacked by the crowd outside the door." He laughed. They looked toward the door as it opened. "There you are!" Kaoru quickly crossed the room to take her hand and pull her into the building.

"Thanks for leaving me to the wolves Kaoru," Haruhi's jaw nearly dropped. She was gorgeous, more so in person. She seemed to emit a vivacity and electrifying charisma. Her long brown hair was pulled back from her face in long curls down her back, her oval face set with a pair of the most vivid azure eyes she had ever seen. She did seem to be a bit softer in person though. She wasn't particularly tall but she did have curves, something that Haruhi sort of hated.

"Yue Ichijoji. Meet the Ouran Host Club!" Kaoru motioned around the room. They smiled at her warmly as Tamaki offered his hand.

"Tamaki Suoh, it's very nice to meet you Yue." Haruhi could tell he was just aching to get her autograph but wasn't planning on asking because of Kaoru.

"Let me guess… you want an autograph?" She noticed that he seemed to be restraining himself. He nodded eagerly. She laughed. "Sorry I don't give autographs to blondes." Haruhi laughed as Tamaki shrunk. Yue laughed as well, "I'm only joking." She signed the offered magazine.

Tamaki was at his best that night. As they opened the doors and began to allow customers in the former host club was working its tail off to make their night run properly. Kyoya simply sat back and watched everything unfold. From Tamaki hopping from table to table to Haruhi chatting with a senator from the United States. They seemed to be at the top of their game.

The twins were busy talking to Ranka while he fawned over Yue… he had figured that Yue was used to this sort of attention… and she was handling herself marvelously. Honey and Mori were visiting various tables, making sure everything was taken care of. Kyoya sipped from his water thoughtfully. The four waiters that they had hired were doing their jobs perfectly. Though he wouldn't have expected any less from waiters hand picked and trained by Tamaki. They were perfect hosts. From their mannerisms to their features.

Though they did seem set to follow whatever the woman told them to do, which worried him a bit, however they were competent, attractive and cheerful. The three things Tamaki looked for in a host. Kyoya smiled. Tamaki had enjoyed the entire process until the woman arrived. Of course none of them enjoyed her being around. Least of all Kyoya.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Tamaki practically sang. Haruhi laughed as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I sort of knew you were going to enjoy this, from the moment Kyoya proposed it." She touched a hand to his face. He leaned into it, closing his eyes.

The idea had been spoken of often during Tamaki and Kyoya's senior year. Since they were leaving. Though, they did return after school for events during Haruhi and the twin's last year. Kyoya had suggested it thoughtfully after they had completed a restaurant event. It had been on Tamaki's mind ever since.

"I knew I would too," he smiled down at her. She smiled brightly, then was immediately engulfed in a hug. "You are just too _cute_!" She laughed. Some things never change.

Kyoya's head whipped around as he heard a crash from the kitchen. What on earth? He face turned sour as the woman, and a plate, stormed into the dining room and to a table next to Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Excuse me?" She said, feigning politeness. Kyoya half rose out of his chair, just in case. "Did you order a filet mignon? With hollandaise?" The man nodded. Kyoya recognized him. He was the lead food reporter for the Tokyo Times, he was their foodie, and he was about to have his ass chewed out by the chef.

"Yes, I did. I also asked for medium rare. What I got was simply medium." He lifted his eyebrows. Her looked darkened. She slammed the plate down on his table.

"You don't KNOW what medium rare is! Medium rare is a warm to hot red center on the steak. It should be juicy and hot with a mild aroma. This," she stabbed the steak with the knife "is medium rare." Her eyes flashed. Kyoya stood.

"Vous m'accompagneriez s'il vous plaît à la cuisine?" [1] Kyoya hissed in her ear as he grabbed her elbow. She turned her head sharply to look at him. He was smiling brightly but his eyes read "dangerous".

"Pourquoi devrais-j'aller avec vous? Cet idiot a insulté ma cuisine! Et votre restaurant!" [2] She growled in return. He jerked her around and dragged her into the kitchen.

"What? What do you WANT?" She pulled away from his grip. Her eyes were livid, her hair coming down from its elegant bun.

"YOU! TO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU OWN THIS RESTAURANT! STAY IN HERE UNTIL CLOSING!" He whipped around and stormed out. She huffed and went back by the freezer.

&

By the time closing came around the former host club members were exhausted. However, the fact that they were together again seemed to keep them going as they toasted each other again with champagne.

"To a job well done!" Hikaru laughed. Their champagne flutes chinked happily. The chatter began to die down though as they noticed that someone in their group was missing.

"Oi, where's Kyoya?" Tamaki glanced around.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY HE DID TO YOU OR YOUR COOKING! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM TELL ME ABOUT IT AND I WILL DEAL WITH IT!!!" Kyoya bellowed as the group peeked into the kitchen.

"IL A INSULTE MA CUISINE! NE PAS MENTIONNER JE SUIS ALLE A L'ECOLE CULINAIRE ET IL N'A PAS FAIT! JE PENSE QUE JE SAIS QUE JE FAIS!" She screamed in return.

"What did she say Tamaki?" Haruhi looked over at him. His face was sour.

"She says that he insulted her cooking and that she's the one who when to cooking school and that she thinks that she would know what she is doing better than him…" he whispered.

"I. DON'T. CARE. CORALIE!" He shouted in return. "YOU DO NOT INSULT MY CUSTOMERS!"

"N'importe qui m'engagera. Ne pas me menacer!" She hissed.

"She says that anyone will hire her. And not to threaten her." Tamaki translated again.

"Fine, FINE! Go and work somewhere else." His eyes flashed. "But remember none of them will offer you what I have offered you." He waved his hand at her. She seemed to think a moment.

Haruhi could feel Tamaki's grip tighten on her hand. She knew that this was important to them, that she stay. But Kyoya's temper was short with her.

"Very well…" her temper seemed to subside. "I shall remain in the kitchen, however, if someone has a problem with my cooking you can tell them to get out."

"I can't do that all the time… you need to get over it." Kyoya folded his arms. Her eyes flashed again.

"Fine." She pursed her lips in annoyance. His face grew darker.

"If you don't continue to do what I want what I've done for you CAN be taken away." He frowned. "I would hate to do that to you, I really would," Haruhi watched his eyes grow dim. "However, you may force my hand Coralie." She stared at him, her mouth open in shock.

"Then you would force mine. Since this blackmail bit is getting a bit old." Her face grew sharp and vicious.

"Then do what I want and what I pay you for and it is not necessary is it?" He slid his hands into his pockets.

"You don't pay me enough for all this…" she muttered. His ears pricked up.

"What was that?" His eyes narrowed. "I don't pay you enough? I pay you enough to live on. I pay you more than enough to live on. What happens to that girl doesn't matter to me really. So get this through your head. Stop ruining my restaurant." He turned on his heel and disappeared out the kitchen door.

Just before the entire host club and their two tagalongs had moved back to the table. Tamaki looked vicious and angry. Haruhi seemed curious. The twins looked appalled and Honey and Mori simply exchanged looks. Ranka was watching Tamaki and Haruhi curiously as Yue was talking quietly to the twins.

"What is wrong you all of you?" Kyoya barked. They all jumped and looked up at him. "I think it's time we go out separate ways for the night," he smiled.

&

Haruhi still wondered what little girl he was talking about as they drove home. She had hugged her father goodbye in front of his new house, hugging him a bit longer than usual. He gave her another quick squeeze at the end saying:

_"I don't think he would do anything that would hurt another human being unless it was really serious."_

She looked out the window. _I hope he's right._ Her husband's hand on her knee tightened as the limo pulled through the front gate of the estate.

It was silent in their bedroom for quite some time, both seemingly thinking about what they had seen in the kitchen. Tamaki looked up as Haruhi snuggled down under the covers. He hadn't even bothered to undress. He was still sitting on the ottoman of his chair, his elbows on his knees. His crisp white shirt was unbuttoned but still tucked into his black tuxedo pants, his tie loose around his neck.

"Tama-ki?" She tilted her head as he buried his face in his hands.

"What could be possibly be doing? I knew it'd taken him months to convince her to come over to a restaurant without backers that had experience. I knew it. I just didn't know what he had done to convince her." He ran a hand through his hair, flopping back onto the chair.

"Tamaki…" she said it again. She was at a loss for words. She had known that if Tamaki had ever seen Kyoya like that he would be heartbroken but… she stepped onto the plush carpet and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his form. He rested his face in the crook of her neck.

"I wanted the restaurant to be a happy and healthy place. I wanted it to be filled with joy and laughter… not this blackmail and secrets… the host club wasn't like that…" Haruhi wasn't going to argue with him.

"This isn't high school, people have differences."

"I know that, I'm not an idiot like everyone seems to think I am," he snapped at her. She recoiled slightly. He hardly ever used that tone with her. His violet eyes flashed warningly.

"I don't think you're an idiot all the time Tamaki, you can just be sort of dense," she offered. "I just call you an idiot all the time." He eyed her. _Well… at least you've gotten less dense since the first time I met you… _she thought wryly.

"I just hope that he can sort all this out… maybe I should talk to him about it…" he pursed his lips.

"You do own half of the restaurant. You should talk it over with him." She smiled. At least he was perking up.

"Yes. That's what I'll do tomorrow." He smiled. "Maybe we should pay her highness a visit too sometime…"

"Queen Elizabeth?" She blinked.

"No!" Tamaki laughed. "Coralie herself. Maybe find out where Kyoya has her living and everything, you know." He waved his hands.

"You really are an idiot." She chuckled as their lips met. An idiot that made her heart sing.

&

Translations:

[1] "Vous m'accompagneriez s'il vous plaît à la cuisine?" :: Would you please accompany me to the kitchen.

[2] "Pourquoi devrais-j'aller avec vous? Cet idiot a insulté ma cuisine! Et votre restaurant!" :: Why should I go with you? That idiot insulted my cooking! And your restaurant!

So… let me know what you think… her highness is in full swing angry mode at Kyoya and he was SHOUTING holy cow. I thought only one person on Earth could make him do that. //cough//Tamaki//cough//

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Shalan


	3. When She Smiles

**Chapter:** When She Smiles

**Shalan's Say: **Sooo… Kyoya's a bastard? Coralie is a bitch? YES! They are! XDD

&

She stumbled out of her bed, dragging herself into the bathroom. As she turned her light on she blinked several times, the bulbs were a bit bright. Her long blonde hair was in tangles around her face, which was a bit pale. She rubbed her face as she turned on the tap.

She hummed lightly as she walked along the wood floors of her western style penthouse. She slid her finger over the big wooden dresser with a smile. The sound of French cartoons reached her ears. She smiled again and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," she grabbed the girl's head and kissed it several times to receive a giggle. Her eyes cast about the room. The cereal box was laying on its side on the counter, milk was slopped next to it with little cereal pieces floating in it. Her eyes followed the mess all the way to where the little girl was sitting.

"Mamá! Oscar found Sunshine! She was at the hospital!" The little girl grinned. Her long platinum blonde hair hung in spiral curls down to her waist, her big blue eyes sparkled cheerfully. At 6 she was small for her age but she was a little muscular bundle of energy. Her pink nightgown was usually ankle length but she was sitting cross-legged on the chair that she had moved in front of the television so she had pushed it up past her knees.

"That's brilliant Joie," Coralie chuckled as she wiped up the mess her daughter had made. "How are you feeling today, my love?" She wrapped her arms around her daughter, kissing her cheek repeatedly.

"I'm fine Mamá!" She squealed with laughter. Coralie scooped her up and swung her around.

"I've got you!" Joie clung to her mother for dear life, screaming with joy the whole way down as they dropped onto the couch. "My darling, have I told you that I love you today yet?" She snuggled the little girl close.

"Mamá," Joie smiled and cuddled against her mother's breast. "I love you, too." Coralie kissed her head again.

Several minutes later, much to Coralie's annoyance, the doorbell rang. Why did people have to interrupt one of the two full days she got to spend with her daughter? She stood and walked over to the front door.

"Yes?" She looked annoyed to no end.

"I thought I might bring you an apology present," he offered her a giant bouquet of calla lilies. She laughed in amusement as she took them.

"Mr. Otori!" Joie came streaming helter-skelter from the living room as he knelt down and scooped her up. "Good morning!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek, whispering things to him in French.

"_She_ doesn't scream at me all the time," he stepped into the penthouse and shut the door behind himself, his arm holding Joie in place as Coralie swayed into the dining room to set the beautiful bouquet as the centerpiece.

"She doesn't have to deal with you all the time," Coralie turned to him. Joie was clinging to her employer like Saran wrap.

"For wanting your kitchen to be perfect this is the least perfect kitchen I've ever seen," he observed the mess that still lay about in the kitchen. From the cereal boxes hanging out of the cabinet to the milk that was still dripping off the counter to the cereal bowl with more milk and cereal around it than in it on the table.

"This is my kitchen at home. Having a six year old is hard enough without trying to keep everything clean," she smiled softly. "Since when have you been able to just walk up to my front door and butt in Otori?" She set her hands on her hips in a way that reminded him of his mother.

"Since I own your front door," he set Joie down on the wood floor and watched her run into the living room.

"Well you don't own my life Otori, so keep out of it." Her brows furrowed.

"She's doing well. My doctors have been working miracles," he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. When she was smiling, when she wasn't shouting at him, when he could see her in her natural habitat… she was beautiful. Even when the only thing she was wearing was a tank top and boxers beneath a robe, especially when she was wearing absolutely nothing, she was beautiful.

"You own their lives as well?" She wrapped her arms around herself as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"So to speak," he lifted his eyebrows. "You never have told me who her father is," he looked off towards the living room from which a peal of laughter rang.

"It's none of your business Otori. Remember? You don't own me." Her jaw jutted. He caught another glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Well… I own everything else… I _am_ going to find out."

"Why do you care?" She shot back, turning to face him. He turned his head towards her.

"Because, I just like to know things about people." He smiled lightly. "She really is a beautiful child. Even if her mother is foul tempered." She let a smile play at her lips.

"If you would stop telling me what to do…" her eyes narrowed.

"I'm your boss, I'm supposed to tell you what to do, goes with the territory." He smirked, his eyes sparkling.

"I don't care, leave my kitchen out of this…" She ushered him out of the penthouse. "Otori," she said as he walked down the stairs.

"Yes?" He paused to look up at her.

"Merci." He smiled as she shut the door.

&

He opened his eyes sleepily, wondering what on earth was aching so badly. It was when the sunlight hit his pupils that he figured it out.

"Damn it!" He clutched his head and curled into a ball. He heard a cackle from about a foot away from his head.

"That's what I thought when I woke up…" She muttered as he opened an eye. She had her hands over her eyes, her head on his pillow still. "Why does our room face east?" She grumbled.

"Because every room on this side of the house faces east," he replied. "We could always close the heavy curtains and send us into pitch black." She nodded her head.

"You go do it…" she grouched. As his feet hit the floor they nearly buckled. He half hoped that the rest of them were hurting this badly. Considering they had drank an entire case of champagne between the nine of them.

"You're grumpy when you're hung over," he chuckled as he pulled the shades closed. She watched him, her eyes half open. His muscular body was framed by brilliant sunlight, for half a second she thought of an angel. The darkness then engulfed her and she didn't think about anything except going back to sleep.

"You should know that by now." She groaned as he stumbled back towards the bed.

"Oh, I do, I was just making sure you knew." He retorted and earned a punch to the shoulder, though he suspected she was aiming for his chest. She snuggled up against him, grumbling mean things to him as she did. He half wondered why she was being so contradictory today. That was when his whole day came to an end.

From the bedside stand a little obnoxious object because to glow, dance, and sing. He groaned and reached over to answer it before it made his headache worse.

"Suoh," he grumbled.

"Tamaki." Kyoya's voice was a cross between cheerful and annoyed. "What have you been doing all morning?"

"Sleeping, what the hell have you been doing?" He sounded miffed.

"All morning!" Kyoya emphasized.

"What do you mean all morning?" Tamaki rolled to look at the clock.

"Tamaki, it's nearly 3 PM." He chuckled as the blonde hung up on him. At least he was awake and on his way.

&

The evening went brilliantly again, even with Tamaki popping Motrin every two hours. It continued like this for several weeks, with the restaurant booming and autumn coming to a close he couldn't have felt better. Kyoya was very pleased that when someone complained about her food Coralie immediately came to him. Of course, it only happened once in a while and even when it did happen and she began to throw her fit she attempted to calm down and settled herself to puttering around angrily in the kitchen.

"Coralie," he walked into the kitchen as the rest of the staff left. He glanced around the sparkling clean kitchen, trying to find her.

"Otori," she tilted her head up as she walked out of her office in the corner. She had taken off her white apron and jacket, only wearing what she had worn to work. Her dressy charcoal capris reached just below her knees, her charcoal heels accenting her calves nicely. Her thigh length black pea coat hid the rest of her from him.

"I wanted to tell you that you've been behaving yourself very well, thank you." He nodded his head.

"Are you going to tell me that I should do something else in my life differently, like how I raise my daughter or how my love life is?" She lifted her eyebrows, looking up at him as he stepped closer to her.

"You are a brat, a spoiled, vindictive, quarrelsome brat." Their eyes met, she smiled darkly.

"Don't you mean bitch?" She tilted her chin up. God he hated her. Their lips met suddenly and violently. It had been coming for weeks and months, since they had first fought. He gripped her hair, plundering that malevolent, ruthless mouth. Her hands lighted on his shoulder blades weakly as their tempers and lips clashed then tangled in his black hair. They fought for what seemed like an eternity. She was breathless as he drew away from her, her body limp as she leaned against the slide.[1] He attempted to flatten the hair she had messed futilely. He righted his glasses and left without saying another word.

"Bastard," she panted, her hand on her heart. Her lips flickered into a smile.

&

[1] A slide in a restaurant is that big metal thing that you put the food on and where the waiters pick it up. You've all seen one I'm sure.

Okay… that chapter was a roller coaster in motion! Anyways, yes she has a daughter. No, she was not raped. Yes, I will tell you about it. XDDD Just to cover the basics.

Read and REVIEW please!

Shalan


	4. She Plays Pretend

**Chapter:** She Plays Pretend

**Shalan's Say:** Hello! How are you today? That's awesome. How are you liking it so far? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF YOU DON'T REVIEW ME!

&

She sighed heavily as she walked through the front door. She dropped her purse on the entry table and hung her coat up on the rack as she walked down the hallway towards their rooms.

She pushed open the door to look inside the room where her daughter slept. The room was decorated in pink and yellow, her two favorite colors. Her full sized bed was fitted with sheer hangings and pink and yellow sheets and comforter. All Kyoya's doing. When they had arrived the entire penthouse was outfitted the way that they loved it. The antiques had made Coralie cry, she hadn't been able to believe that he had done it all for her.

"Mamá?" Joie said sleepily. Coralie stroked her daughter's hair and kissed her cheek lovingly. "You smell like Mr. Otori…" she muttered as Coralie turned to walk away.

"I… smell like him?" She sniffed her arm as the little girl lifted her head. "Okay, sure, I love you baby." She stroked Joie's hair again and blew her a kiss as she left the room.

How did she know that? She could smell his cologne on herself, but she hadn't known it was strong enough that Joie would notice it. Then again, children were smart like that. She smiled to herself. So he was attracted to her. She chuckled.

&

He couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong with him. Why had he done that? Images flashed through his mind, feelings stirred in his stomach as he leaned against the door of his apartment. He slid down to the floor, his eyes closed as he pulled off his glasses.

"What kind of an idiot are you Kyoya?" He asked out loud to no one in particular. Her face swam behind his eyelids. God, he hated that woman. So why had he done such a stupid thing? He slammed his fist against his floor angrily.

_…like Tamaki…_ a little voice mocked him in the back of his mind. _You're just like Tamaki._ He pressed his cheek against the door, closing his eyes again.

"That woman, will not remain the bane of my existence." He was suddenly determined. "I am going to over come her!" He stood up and stormed off towards his room.

&

He stretched luxuriously as he turned the shower off. There was nothing like a hot shower at the end of a long day. He stepped out of the shower as he toweled himself off. He was pleasantly warm and content as he pulled on his pajama bottoms. He began to rub his hair dry as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Tamaki." He heard her voice from somewhere in the room. He opened his eyes as she pulled the towel off his head. "I don't think you'll be needing that." She was looking up at him with a look that he hadn't seen in quite some time. Her brown eyes were dark, her mouth spread in a smile that he only recognized as her demon smile. He smiled in return, his look just as dark as their lips met.

Her fingers tangled in his damp hair, their kiss deliciously slow. He lifted her as they made their way back to the bed. He easily pinned her down, mostly because she was willing to be, not because he could. As his lips traveled down her neck she could feel her breathing picking up, her pulse throbbing in every pore of her body.

"Tama-ki," her gaze adjusted itself as his cell phone rang. He growled, staring at the annoying little device.

"I am changing my phone number." He sat up and answered it. "Suoh."

"Why do you take three hours to answer your cell phone?" A sharp voice entered his some what fuzzy brain.

"Well I'm sorry I have a wife that I enjoy spending time with," Tamaki winked at her. She looked like she was going to kill Kyoya. "Who, I think, is going to stake your head on London Bridge."

"I don't care. Answer your cell phone next time." He snapped. "I need you to go over the menu change for winter. After all the seasonal menu was your idea."

"Couldn't you have told me this earlier tonight or tomorrow?" Tamaki's face grew sour.

"I'm sorry the only thing you think about is Haruhi." Kyoya snapped again. Tamaki looked taken aback and Haruhi's eyebrows went up. "I think about our business that we're supposed to be working on together." He hung up.

"What's going on?" Haruhi squeezed his knee.

"He's probably got a new girlfriend," Tamaki shrugged. "Now where were we?"

&

"THAT DAMNED IDIOT!" Kyoya threw his cell phone across the house and listened with satisfaction as it smashed into a thousand tiny pieces. "When I need him he's fucking Haruhi." He could have torn himself into a thousand tiny pieces. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

_…your language for one thing…_ that freakin' voice again!

"Shut. Up." He stormed about the apartment for a while longer then finally gave up. He grabbed his jacket and restlessly stalked out the door.

There had to be some way to clear her out of his head. He had begun to hate her so much that she pervaded his every thought. He was always wondering when she was going to have another psychotic break down!

Tamaki had suggested that they just fire her and take on another chef… the only problem was that little girl. He felt his heart clench. He didn't care about her mother one bit but seeing that little girl suffer made even his heart hurt.

He wasn't quite sure what she had, nobody was quite sure what it was. They did know that it was a muscular disorder that turned her white blood cells against her muscle tissue instead of against the virus or bacteria. The problem was that she also had muscle spasms, her muscles occasionally closing down her esophagus or trachea… sometimes her heart muscles even quit. It was a terrifying disorder to live with.

The doctors that she had been with before had been doing alright with her, but her mother wanted more. Being as Coralie had been spreading them thin to pay for the medical procedures as it was without putting them into debt she couldn't afford the very best, like one of Kyoya's research hospitals in Japan. She could afford some of the best, just not _the_ best.

He knew that Joie's illness was the reason she was working for him. He had offered her a smaller salary than she was used to but free medical treatments for her daughter. The penthouse, fully furnished and paid for was just another added perk. He would have given her a higher salary and a house had she wanted it, it wasn't like he couldn't afford it, however she had taken his offer eagerly once he had told her about the free medical treatments.

He felt a little bit… cruel. Treating her daughter as leverage when she liked him so much for making her healthy. He cringed, but the girl was the only way to keep that woman under control. He wondered where the girl had come from. Had she adopted her? Was she actually Coralie's child? If she was… then she was very young when Joie was born. If that then… what had happened to the father? Had he just left like most teenagers would have at that age? Did she leave him? There were so many questions swimming around in his head about that little girl.

"Huh?" He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He hadn't put his hands in his coat pockets in quite a while, he usually used his pants. He unfolded the paper to see a childlike drawing of what he assumed was a princess in a pink dress with long curly yellow hair. On her head was a gold tiara. At the bottom were the words, that he assumed her mother had helped her with, were the words:

_Will you be my prince?_

In a child's handwriting. He smiled softly, examining the drawing with some interest. Why had he become so attached to this little girl? He had never really liked children before. They seemed to hate him anyways. But this little girl… he folded the paper gently. _Prince._

That was it.

It was like a light bulb clicked in his head.

"I understand now." He turned on his heel as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

&

She looked up as Joie entered the room, rubbing her eye sleepily. "Good morning, darling." Joie's eyes opened wide as she looked from her mother to her mother's employer curiously.

"Mamá!" She jumped into her lap, hugging her tightly. "Mr. Otori!" She ran over and hugged him as well.

"Good morning, Joie, how are you?" He smiled. She grinned in return.

"I'm doing good." She whirled in a circle. "Guess what I am today?" He watched her whirl around in her pink tulle skirt.

"I just don't know, what are you?" He tilted his head. Coralie watched him curiously over her tea as she drank from the cup. He was being awfully chatty today.

"I'm a princess!" She twirled around again.

"Doesn't the princess need a prince?" He lifted his eyebrows. She nodded, her cheeks pink. "Well how about I be your prince for a day?" He stood as she took his hand.

"Can you twirl me?" She looked up at him, her huge blue eyes pleading him. He would have never thought that the host club's activities would come in handy with little girls too. He nodded with a smile. She lifted her hand to him.

Coralie simply watched as he twirled her in circles until she was breathless with laughter. He swung her out from him then pulled her back in, scooping her up and spinning them both around. He was smiling warmly as she caught her breath against his neck. It had been an eternity since she had seen a man play with her daughter, and actually enjoy the company.

"Mamá!" She was knocked from her reverie when her daughter put her small hands on her knees and jumped up and down. "Mamá! Mr. Otori says that he wants to take us out for a day! He's going to be my prince!" She twirled around. Coralie looked up at him curiously. He shrugged with a half smile.

"She said it," he let his smile grow as he saw her back into a corner mentally.

"Mamá! Can't we go with him?" Coralie looked from her daughter to the man across from her. She then sighed heavily.

"Yes, then." She put her hand to her forehead. Kyoya grinned, he had won a day with the both of them. "I'll go get ready, can you watch her for a moment?" She lifted her eyebrows. He nodded his head as the little girl wrapped herself around his waist, chatting happily.

&

She laughed as she bit into her candy apple, the balloon around her wrist tugging in the wind. Coralie watched her daughter whirl around in front of her as they walked. Kyoya looked over at the woman next to him, curious as to how she was reacting. She had been talking freely to him at this point, mostly because she didn't have anything else to do he suspected. Her long blonde hair was half up, pinned in place by a number of invisible bobby pins. She wore a pair of jeans and tennis shoes, the long sleeved blue shirt she wore was hidden beneath her black Columbia jacket which was zipped halfway up.

"So, you think she's enjoying herself?" He chuckled as he held up the little box that held a turtle she had won.

"I think she's enjoying herself more than she has in a long time, thank you." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He nodded his head with a smile. His long black jacket whipped around his jeans as they walked, she had to admit… he was ridiculously attractive. The color of currant wine spilled across her cheeks and nose as he slid his hand into hers. "Otori," her blush heated her face.

"Quit acting like a child, we're adults, not love sick teenagers." He squeezed her hand gently. She couldn't quite figure it out. When had he gone from acting like a bastard to acting like such a nice guy?

"Why are you acting like this?" She furrowed her brows as she watched her daughter run towards a merry-go-round. "Do you have enough tickets?" She called after Joie who simply nodded and ran on after the man counted her tickets. They walked to the fence around the ride.

"Acting like what?" He lifted his eyebrows.

"Like this, like…" she seemed lost for words. "Like you don't hate me…"

"Because… I don't, it just took me a while to get over your temper tantrums." He watched her. Blue met brown and for a moment neither spoke.

"Mamá!" She looked up as Joie waved from her horse. "I'm a princess!" She squealed with laughter as she disappeared around the corner.

"I realized that I shouldn't have been acting like that towards you. Using Joie as a tool." He looked over at her. "I like her too much to do that to her. She's such a beautiful girl."

"I don't need you to tell me that," her voice was sharp, warning. He wanted something, she knew he wanted something.

"I know but isn't it nice to hear someone compliment your child?" He glanced at her.

"I'm not going to sleep with you." She said softly.

"Okay, will you at least try a date with me then?" He leaned his mouth next to her ear. "I won't even try and hold your hand." He could sense the goose bumps rise on her skin as he brushed his lips against her temple. He chuckled as she drew away from him, mostly in shock at the feeling that was spilling into her stomach.

"I don't know what you expect from me." Her eyes were dark. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was remembering what had happened several nights before.

"I thought I might reward you for your self control." He caught Joie's hand in his as she ran past. "C'mon kiddo!" He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. She scrambled up onto his shoulders, covering his eyes with her hands. "We're going to go home and mom's gonna cook us some dinner." She huffed.

"Us?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"I paid for the day, the least you can-"

"Okay, dinner it is." She sighed. "I have to run by the store then." He shrugged, making Joie giggle madly. He had never quite felt this way before. He half wondered if perhaps Tamaki had felt like this when he was around Haruhi, though he didn't think this was love. What he did know, is that even if he wasn't falling for her mother he wasn't going to the Joie out of his life again. Spending time with her in the hospital and talking to her so often had melted his heart. He hoped, that if he ever had a daughter… not that he would, she would be like Joie.

"Yes, thank you." Joie tangled her fingers in his hair as they stood in line at the supermarket, Coralie ran her credit card through as she chatted with the cashier, a lovely old lady who often helped her with her Japanese.

"So this is your father? Finally I get to meet him." She smiled. Coralie spluttered. "You have a beautiful daughter Mr.-"

"Otori. Kyoya Otori." He smiled. "It's very nice to meet you as well. I've heard so much about you." Coralie couldn't help but feel her heart clench, he molded himself to the situation very well, not even making it awkward. "Thank you, she is beautiful isn't she? I'm going to have to beat the boys away with a stick when she goes to high school." He smiled.

"Well it was nice meeting you, please come back and visit again." She waved as they left the store. He chuckled as Joie pounced on his head to get his attention.

"Are you really mon père?" He looked up at her.

"No. Not unless you want me to be." He chuckled. Coralie could only stare. "What?"

"Nothing, I just…" he watched as her flush crept back into her cheeks.

"Haven't been able to introduce anyone as her father before?" He took Joie's hands and spun them around just to hear her laugh.

"No…" she looked off into the distance.

"It's okay, really. It would have only made it awkward to explain to her who I am," he grabbed back onto Joie's ankles to hold her in place.

"So we're just… playing pretend?" Joie asked him.

"For now." He watched Coralie out of the corner of his eye.

&

Okay. So… I want to know. Did anyone understand what clicked in his head? If you did review me. If you didn't… that sucks XDDDD Nah, I'm joking. I'll tell you what's going on in the next chapter.

Read'n'review please!

Shalan


	5. Yes No Maybe?

**Chapter:** Yes. No. Maybe?

**Shalan's Say: **Soo… this chapter will be more cuteness! XDDD

&

Tamaki walked into the restaurant to a sight that didn't surprise him in the least. He tied his tie as he listened to the shouts that were echoing in the kitchen.

"J'AI DIT QUE VOUS RESTEZ DE MA CUISINE!" [1] She shouted. He was standing several feet from her, his face dark.

"I SIMPLY REMOVED A SINGLE ITEM!"

"ET SI J'AI EU BESOIN DE QU'INGREDIENT?" [2] Her face was blazing red.

"They were bad! I had to throw them all out!"

"COMMENT SUIS-JE SUPPOSE POUR CUISINER SANS LES OEUFS? HMMM? ME DIRE CELA!" [3] Tamaki blinked. Kyoya threw out all the eggs?

"I don't know! I'll get you more eggs! Stop shouting at me!" Tamaki watched as Kyoya' fingers clenched on the clipboard in his hand.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT EGGS TO GET!" She brandished a knife at him. "I shall have to get them and I can't leave these people in charge!" She motioned to the others in the kitchen.

"Send one of them!" He attempted half-heartedly.

"Fine." She snapped. Tamaki chuckled as Kyoya walked out of the kitchen with a look that read 'kill' on his face.

"She. Is. Intolerable!" He nearly threw his clipboard across the room. Tamaki simply shook his head.

"Then fire her." Tamaki said simply. Kyoya stared at him.

"Do you know what I went through to get her?" Tamaki shrugged.

"Do you know what we're going through because you did?" He lifted his eyebrows.

"Tamaki! Stop being difficult!" He dropped down into a chair.

"Well, next time you should ask her before you do anything, you did tell her that she could have the kitchen if she didn't attack the customers." Tamaki shrugged.

"Oh… you're right…" he hissed. In the back of his mind though… he knew he wasn't.

&

She pulled the hot iron from her hair and watched the curl fall perfectly. Her face, framed in blonde curls was slightly red from the heat of her bathroom.

"Why am I doing this?" She asked herself out loud. "I said I wasn't going to sleep with him, so why am I so nervous about this?" A knock at her bedroom door made her jump.

"Cora?" The young student nurse that often babysat Joie poked her head in. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you so much for coming and doing this for me! I know it's Sunday."

"No, I'm glad I could. I don't think I've ever seen you go on a date." Coralie flinched at that as she pulled off her robe and slipped into her dress. "Whoa are you sure that's legal?" The girl, Cho, whistled.

"Wah? Too much?" She looked at herself in the mirror. It was a periwinkle low v-neck curve hugger that flared out around her thighs to her knees from the hip. Her periwinkle heels shone patented in the light of her bedroom.

"Too much? You are beautiful Cora! I've never seen you look so…" she seemed lost for words. "I hope whoever this guy is… I hope he's good looking because he probably shouldn't be seen in public with you." Coralie blushed at the girl's words.

"You think?" She looked at herself in the mirror thoughtfully. Maybe she was right. She did look good. She pinned her curls back away from her face, leaving a few strands loose.

"Where is he taking you?" She tilted her head.

"I'm not exactly sure, some restaurant I think." Coralie bit her bottom lip as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"When was the last time you went on a date?" Cho tilted her head.

"When I was 19." She smoothed out her dress thoughtfully.

"Really? Then you haven't been on a real date. I hope he knows what he's doing." Cho chuckled.

"Yeah? You're 18. You haven't either!" Coralie's hands trembled lightly.

"I know, that's why I'm saying. If it's been that long… you're going to see some changes." Cho giggled.

"I'm sure… In fact, I'm certain he knows what he's doing." Her stomach jumped as she thought about that kiss.

"Oh… really? Well… you would know." Cho shrugged.

"Cho, could you leave me alone to finish doing my make up?" Cho ducked out of the bedroom. She leaned her hand on the counter, one hand on her stomach. She had been on one date since Joie's birth. He had left her in the middle of the date when she had told him about Joie. That was why she had stopped. That was why she had stopped! Because men weren't looking for a woman that… she closed her eyes. What Kyoya must think of her for having a daughter. He must think that she was easy! That because she had a daughter that made her a whore. She looked in the mirror at herself. She shouldn't even be going on this date. She buried her face in her hands as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Good evening, you must be Cora's date." He was greeted by a young Chinese woman. She smiled warmly and welcomed him in.

"Mr. Otori!" Joie jumped into his arms wearing her princess dress again. "Mamá is getting ready!" She grinned.

"Well let's go see her," he set the little girl down and allowed her to lead him down the hallway.

"Wow…" Cho stared after him.

"Mamá! Mamá? What's wrong?" Joie pushed open the bathroom door. Coralie looked up from where she was sitting, on top of the toilet lid, her face red and wet.

"Nothing darling. What is he doing in here?!" She pointed at him. Her heart stopped as he swooped down and wrapped her up in his arms. It was like he knew what she was thinking. It was as though… he had immediately understood that what he was doing was exactly what she needed.

"Joie, can you give us a moment?" Kyoya turned to her. The little girl gave her mother's form an empathetic glance then nodded, shutting the bathroom door.

She cried for several minutes more, her hands gripping the front of his suit jacket. He held her until her tears subsided and she began to hiccup.

"I-I can't go out with you tonight, or any night!" She pushed him away gently. His eyes grew soft and he took her hands in his.

"Why not?" he asked softly. Her eyes were red and her face was hot, he could nearly feel it from his distance, but right at this moment, despite all that… She had never seemed more beautiful. He was finally seeing what existed beyond her angry exterior.

"You…" she choked and he took her face in his hands. He slid his glasses off and she exhaled as their lips met. This time it was tender, a kiss that made her heart flutter. She didn't quite know why, but for some reason, she couldn't have asked for a better response to her current emotions. "Otori," she whispered as their lips parted.

"Kyoya." He corrected as their lips met again. This time she could feel the butterflies in her stomach spreading up to her chest. He stroked one of his hands down the side of her face, resting it in the crook of her neck. "You are beautiful." It tumbled from his lips before he could stop it. He heard her breath catch in her throat.

"What?" She swallowed hard. He caught her gaze, holding it in his. "What did you say?" He touched the side of her face tenderly.

"I said. You're beautiful." He had said it now, there was no going back.

"You, think that about me?" She whispered. His eyes softened.

"I do. When you're not screaming at me about eggs." He chuckled. Even she laughed, sniffing. She jumped a little when he whipped out a handkerchief from his cuff.

"You're just ready for everything aren't you?" She smiled as she wiped her face off.

"We don't have to go anywhere. We can stay here or I could even cook you dinner." He lifted his eyebrows. "I should warn you though, I'm no gourmet and I'm more used to having my cook there but she's out right now, I gave them all the night off. As I wasn't planning on being home."

"You can cook?" Her look was incredulous. He lifted his shoulders halfheartedly.

"I wouldn't call it cooking." They both laughed in unison, trailing off as they realized it.

"I didn't think so…" she pressed her hand to the side of his face. "I'm sorry I've ruined this." He shook his head.

"You haven't ruined anything, though I do want to know what I did to make you cry so much." He rubbed his thumbs against her cheekbones tenderly.

"I… it's just that… you…" she stuttered.

"You can tell me, I'm not going to say anything." He sat back on his haunches.

"I was afraid… that you thought I was… well… because of Joie." She swallowed hard. "I don't… I'm not a whore." She cast her eyes to the side. He blinked.

"What on earth would make you think that I think that?" He was taken aback. _How_ on earth could he think that about her?

"Well… I just… because… I haven't told you what happened," she looked up at him again.

"I don't care." He smiled softly. "You can tell me when you're ready to tell me." He stood and picked up his glasses, putting them back on.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. He nodded.

"Come on, I'll buy you take out and we can spend the night at my house." She chuckled as he helped her up. "After all, we look so nice, we can't just not go anywhere."

&

Tears welled up in her eyes as she laughed at one of his stories. He smiled softly as she pressed her face into his thigh. She had her head on his stomach as they were spread on the floor in front of the television drinking wine and eating Chinese take out. If someone would have told him that he would be spread eagle on the floor of his 4 million dollar flat eating Chinese take out five years ago he would have never believed them. Not even five years, more like five days.

"So he made you go all the way to Kyoto for nothing?" She was still chuckling as he sat up and lifted her lips to his.

"He does that to me a lot, just randomly-" she kissed him again, "does that to me." As it intensified neither seemed to be able to keep control of their hands. His skin tingled as she unbuttoned his shirt, sliding her hands against his skin. His lips moved from her mouth to her jaw, making their way down her neck.

"Coralie," he whispered as she slid her fingers down his chest. Whatever he was going to say flew his mind as she sat up away from him, her face flushed.

"I… don't know what all you're planning for me." She toyed with the hem of her dress as he sat up.

"That depends on what you're talking about," he tilted his head. "I could think of any number of things that I'm planning for you." He lifted his eyebrows.

"Kyoya." She smiled, she laughed out loud as he pushed her down to the blanket they were sitting on before standing up and walking over to the light switch. She laughed as he turned the lights down until the only thing lighting the room was the flickering fireplace. He walked back over to her with a smile as he buttoned his shirt back up a ways.

"I wanted you to leave that open," she chuckled as he stood over her. She took his offered hand and let him pulled her to her feet.

"Coralie Desdemona, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," she placed her hand on his shoulder as he snaked an arm around her waist. She had, for some reason, foreseen this. She had known that he would dance with her. What she didn't know was that it was going to be in his living room in front of the fireplace. She chuckled as she rested her cheek against his shoulder. "This isn't quite the place I had imagined dancing with you," he smiled as their bodies swayed gently to the soft music in the background.

"I had imagined a grand moonlit ballroom," she whispered against his shoulder. He pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"I could arrange that if you would prefer," his eyes were dark in the glimmering firelight.

"No, it's fine. I like dancing with you here better than I would have enjoyed it anywhere else." She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands slid lower on her hips.

"Because there aren't any people?" He tilted his head.

"Because you're the only person." She leaned up. Their lips met in a kiss that both wished would last a lifetime.

&

Translations:

"J'AI DIT QUE VOUS RESTEZ DE MA CUISINE!" [1] :: I told you to stay out of my kitchen!

"ET SI J'AI EU BESOIN DE QU'INGREDIENT?" [2] :: What am I going to do without the ingredient?

"COMMENT SUIS-JE SUPPOSE POUR CUISINER SANS LES OEUFS? HMMM? ME DIRE CELA!" [3] :: Tell me what I'm supposed to cook without eggs?

Sooo… No TamaHaru in this chapter. I apologize! Let me know what's up!

READ and REVIEW PLEASE!

Shalan


	6. The Princess In Trouble

**Chapter:** The Princess In Trouble

**Shalan's Say: **Sooo… thanks to everyone who is tuning in to read this story! It means a lot to me that you would enjoy an OC story! An extra big thanks to OptrikansandCherryMuffins for the consistent reviews! This chapter is for you!

&

He groaned lightly as he buried his face into his pillow, they shouldn't have had all that wine. He smiled inwardly. God, he hated that woman. He chuckled as he sat up and stretched sumptuously, reaching his arms above his head.

"I wonder if Tamaki called," he asked himself out loud then nearly jumped out of his skin as a finger slid down his spine. He turned his head, blinking.

"You look so confused," she chuckled. Her blonde hair was tossed over the white pillows, her blue eyes shining brightly. His breath caught in his throat, his heart stopped. God, if he could wake up to this sight every day he would never complain another day in his life.

"I am…" Then he remembered. He had called a driver to take her home but when they reached her house he had followed her in. He closed his eyes tightly. He remembered watching her kiss Joie tenderly, whispering quietly in French. He also remotely remembered talking for quite some time about decisions and the future… "We fell asleep." He said quietly. She nodded, her hand flat against the pillow in front of her face.

"I didn't remember that," he laughed, dropping back into the soft white sheets. She watched him as he rolled over to lay on his side next to her. He was remotely aware that the only thing he wore was his boxers but it didn't seem to matter. She snuggled into his arms, burying her face into his chest. He smiled and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Thank you." She whispered. He simply stroked her hair gently, listening to her breathe. "Thank you for just talking with me," she pressed her cheek to his heart. He shook his head.

"I'm sure I remember more than talking," he chuckled as her face burned against his chest.

"Mamá?" Joie opened the door a crack and poked her head in. "Mr. Otori?" She blinked then smiled. "YAY!" She ran with a yelp of joy and jumped onto the plush cream comforter. "You are mon pére!"

"There's nothing shy about her is there?" He laughed as he sat up to wrap the little girl in a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he scooped her up.

"No, she is certainly straight forward," Coralie grinned as she joined them.

"Peux-je vous appeler le Papá?"[1] She whispered in his ear softly. "Je pense que la maman aimerait cela."[2]

"Like what?"

"That I have a papá," she grinned as her mother eyed them.

"What are you two whispering about?" She leaned in.

"Oui papá?" She giggled madly as she said it. She had never been able to call anyone that.

"Combien de temps a-t-il été votre père?" [3] Coralie narrowed her eyes.

"Since he became my prince," she smiled, tightening her arms around his neck. "Papá! I'm hungry, can you make breakfast?"

"I make a wicked cereal and milk," he couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face at Coralie's astounded face.

"That's exactly what I want!"

"I know," he winked at Coralie and stood up, leaving the room while he spoke softly with Joie.

Joie wanted him to be her father. She dropped back onto the bed. Do you do what makes your child happy? Or do you do what makes you happy?

_…how do you know that they aren't one and the same?_ The little nag in the back in her mind questioned.

&

The atmosphere at Vivre Sorté was unimaginably different on Monday night. Kyoya was busily chatting up guests with Tamaki, instead of standing in the corner waiting for something to go wrong. Haruhi watched them double back and speak quietly to each other for a moment. Kyoya glanced off in the direction of the kitchen sheepishly with a half cocked grin.

"Good evening mademoiselle, I haven't seen you around here before," she was startled as Tamaki held a rose out to her.

"Tamaki," she smiled as he sat down, putting the rose to her nose.

"Are you enjoying yourself? You didn't have to come here tonight, I know you have so much to do for the application still," he squeezed her hand lightly.

"I wanted to be here, after all I barely see you any more." She squeezed his hand in return. "After all, tonight is the night that you two are going to announce the new location right?" He nodded. She noticed his hands trembled a little.

"Sorry," he tilted his head down. "I'm a little…" she pressed her forehead to his, taking his face in her hands.

"Don't be nervous Tamaki, you were the host king; above anyone else _you_ can handle this."

"What if…"

"No. I don't want to hear it. The man I married was overly confident and boastful, what happened to him?" She met his eyes.

"What if two is too much? I mean with Kyoya and I at school during the day time…"

"You can hire a good manager, Tamaki we've talked about this before." She shook his head lightly. "Get this through your head… you are going to be great!" She kissed him tenderly.

As the night wore on Haruhi watched him gain confidence again, he had been different lately, mostly because of that beast of a woman in the kitchen. Again she wondered what he had meant that night…

"_What happens to that girl doesn't matter to me really."_

His face had been livid. She had never seen such spite on his face. She watched him smile at a compliment from one of his father's business associates. He shook the man's hand genially.

"Otori!" Haruhi and Tamaki looked up as Coralie rushed out of the kitchen. "I'm leaving, I'm sorry!" Her words came out in a rush. He looked taken aback then grabbed her elbow as she left.

"What happened?" He face as panicked.

"Joie!" She turned and sprinted out the door. He pressed a button on his phone, calling to have his driver take her to the hospital.

"Tamaki!" He barked. "I'm going to be leaving early tonight, can you take care of everything after the announcement?" He was talking so fast that Tamaki barely understood him.

"Yes, I can do that… what's going on?" Tamak blinked as he turned to the man he was talking to and bowed out of the conversation. Tamaki watched as Kyoya stumbled over himself as he ran towards their office.

"What do you think? What do you think is wrong with him?" Haruhi blinked. She hadn't caught a good look at the chef as she ran out but.

_"Joie!" _

A tear had dripped from her jaw as she had turned.

Haruhi touched a finger to her chin thoughtfully. Tamaki watched the cogs turn as Kyoya disappeared out the door.

&

He sprinted into the hospital at full gait. He scanned the waiting room for her, panic rising in his blood. The people in the waiting room all stared at him, his expensive suit and long black pea coat looking rather out of place.

"Mr. Otori," the front desk woman blinked. "Welco-"

"Desdemona! I need the room with Joie Desdemona!" He nearly shouted at her. She shrunk slightly. "Just do it!" He snapped his fingers. She nodded and her fingers flew across the keyboard.

"She's in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit room –uh- 4 on the 6th floo-" She blinked as he turned on his heel and sprinted down the hallway.

"If we shout at you do you give us answers?" One of the women glared at her.

"He's the owner of the hospital, I sort of have to tell him everything," she smiled. "Plus that patient is special."

He sprinted out of the stairwell and skidded to a stop in front of the window of room 4. Joie was lying, pale against the white sheets of her bed. Coralie had her daughter's hand in hers, kissing the small, tender palm lovingly. His heart stopped. Had she died? His eyes scanned her vitals. No, she was still alive. He opened the door and stepped in.

"Kyoya," she breathed lightly, shivering in the cold of the hospital, or perhaps out of fear. He whipped off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "They had to revive her…" he knelt down next to her, wrapping his arms around her form. "But she's doing okay right now…" he watched her break down as she buried her face in his chest, sobbing as quietly as possible. He understood something else. She hadn't been able to cry in front of her daughter, she couldn't. If her mother gave up hope or showed weakness it would directly affect Joie. He stroked her hair, keeping a tight grip on her body as she shivered.

"Coralie," he could feel his chest clenching on his heart. God, he wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to that little girl. He would never, ever forgive himself. "I'm going to ask the doctors about what's going on." He stroked her face gently. His father had retired early, deciding that perhaps it was time that his sons took over. Kyoya was rather pleased, though not surprised, when he trumped his brothers for the patriarchal position at the head of the family. Meaning, he had control of everything.

She nodded, taking his handkerchief again. He stroked her hair one last time, kissing her forehead tenderly then stood and walked out of the room.

&

Tamaki folded his arms behind his head. He had never seen Kyoya act quite like that before. He pursed his lips. Maybe it had something to do with that little girl. He furrowed his brows. His fingers tangled through his blonde hair as he puzzled his way around the happenings this evening.

"Something bothering you?" She lifted her head from his chest curiously. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Who is Joie?" She blinked as he spoke. She had wondered the same thing.

"The girl? I mean, perhaps… she's-" she didn't dare say what she was thinking. It seemed… so impossible.

"His?" Tamaki lifted his eyebrows curiously. She covered her mouth. He had said it first.

"That's what I thought… but…" She closed her eyes.

"But, it doesn't seem like him." Tamaki pursed his lips. "Perhaps we shall see. After all, you and I are going to have to head to France with him soon to look at properties for the new restaurant." He buried his face in her hair.

"Yeah, I guess…" but the thoughts still nagged at her mind, even late into the night as she lay sleeplessly in the bed.

Who was Joie? What importance was she in Kyoya's life? Why was he so secretive about it – that was a dumb question- Kyoya was always secretive… and always had been.

She decided at some point not to let it bother her and snuggled down to go to sleep. But the name Joie still dripped with tears in her mind.

&

SOOO! Here's chapter six! I might not update chapter seven until later tonight or tomorrow so… HANG IN THERE!

Read and review PLEASE!

Shalan


End file.
